mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MugoUrth
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:MugoUrth page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Madbootdude (Talk) 03:29, May 26, 2012 My awesomeness brings all the...MUGENers to the...Database. Ahaha! Another contributor with a username (that makes a rare change). I practically never greet anyone unless I know them from someplace, which I assume you're the MugoUrth from Mugen Free For All...right? Either way, thanks for joining this shoddy Wiki that, believe it or not, is actually getting better in terms of article quality. That welcome message appears on all Wikia Contributor's talk pages if they make an edit, because we get enough of these unhelpful Wikia Contributors messing up articles and being complete morons, so getting people to sign up helps us differentiate between helpful users and low-life basement-dwellers. Funny enough, I changed it to that from "This Wiki's community has moved away. Please join the community at Shoutwiki!", as no-one edits that one over there, and it's been down for ages. I've dragged on long enough. 15:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, prime examples of what you seek reside here (well, pretty much splattered all over it): User Talk:Madoldcrow1105 here: NvC: Raccoon's out of the bag here: NvC: The story so far... and here (not towards Madoldcrow, but towards Madbootdude instead): Working on an edit of Cartoon M.U.G.E.N! Most notably this line "Please, remember to put my requests on your confirmed roster when you're going to update them." and a little snippet from Gillson (Beanfan112) "Hey, Madboot! My Marge Simpson has been released! So, you could add my Marge Simpson, Sorcerer Mickey and Darkwing Duck (aperson98's version) on your full game, remember?" 16:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) It's very basic. So long as you edit an article in a category with badges associated with it, it counts - a lot of users took advantage of this for certain badges back when the badges were first enabled here. I could edit the Rotom article 500 times, and get the 500 edits badge for Pokémon articles. Wikia could do something about this, like if you edit a single article several times in a single day, you still only get 1 point for it. 11:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) More tips? Hmm...TBH, you're actually doing a very good job on these pages - just remember to not speak as if it were you saying it to someone else (we've, I, in my opinion, just to let you know, etc.), although I've only seen you do this on a couple of pages :) 18:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) i cant play mugen right now there for some of what i posted i cant give any real info on how it plays due to my hard drive not working as for the sections iam going to fix them right now Odd... Some other sites & the SNK wikia article about Mauru says so. Even though i've played only the arcade and the MVS (Neo-Geo) version... Also be sure to leave your sig next time. 23:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ... I'll try not to copy information from other wikis. Besides, I didn't know it was illegal, I think, maybe search it up on help wiki. Dchan250 05:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) another character you dont have up on mugenfreeforall http://depositfiles.com/files/qsgdx7je3 its a character that is called cream its a rabbit from one of the sonic games it came with a stage i also updated your 2 posts with download links to those characters also in mugenfreeforall i also posted a link to another bonus game you didnt have up and there is also another character called sliver sonic could you make a review of this character please http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/5779-mecha-sonic-hi-res-by-draft-medium-acer/ love your reviews Are you a clayfighter fan? I liked the Octohead sprite you made! Are you planning on making a character based on it? Edit: No, but it's nice someone reccognize the character. Octohead's always been one of my favorite characters from the series. Found it! I quote: Raman Livingstone: "Im Gonna Troll You and Make You Cry Bastard.You are a Pony so You're Gay You Mother Fucking Bitch.You Call Me Mugenfag....Oh Yeah You are TheIranMotherfukerbitch and Im Gonna Troll You and Make You Cry Bastard.You are a Pony so You're Gay You Mother Fucking Bitch.You Call Me Mugenfag....Oh Yeah You are TheIranMotherfukerbitch and Im Gonna Rape You're Boyfriends Knowe386,Rockrage and Tailsdoll02 you are a Fucked Little Werido" PlasmoidThunder: "So...you're openly admitting that you're going to rape men? Wouldn't that make you the gay, fucked-up little weirdo?" Raman Livingstone: "TheIransonic:is a Fucked up Little Werido You (PlasmoidTunder):Stop being a Juger You Nuff Said" I found it while looking through TheIranSonic Haters Club Wiki's dump files. If Mugenfan's vulgar language doesn't put you off, then his awful grammar will. "Juger?" 23:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ...Wow. MugoUrth (talk) 03:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) since you like castlevania you might like this its from a some spin off game of castleania http://www.sendspace.com/file/q5khil Terms of Use Issue Hello, Please don't use your user page to call out individuals that you have a conflict with. Specifically, the "Things I Don't Like" section harasses two users in violation of Wikia''s Terms of Use. Please remove that and refrain from repeating that kind of behavior, as it really isn't helpful. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 12:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC)'' Honestly, if you saw those two evil, worthless wastes of oxygen, you'd do it too. MugoUrth (talk) 21:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wait, arguing with the Wikia staff? Honestly. Don't even think about it. 15:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, that's a really old comment, and I'm not arguing. I did what they asked me to do. MugoUrth (talk) 21:13, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *Trollface* 280px |Caption = Artwork from another crappy game with Mario in it. |Creator = They're EVERYWHERE!!! Why do people like this ***hole? |Downloadlink = Hanyou's Version Stickman14's edit ShinRyoga & Neo Ankh's Version MASA's Super Mario edit Thomas Hisei's Version N64Mario's Version MUGENX's Version 119way's Version Ermac Won's Paper Mario Ermac Won's Pesky Plumber Mario (see Mario Collection) Txpot's Creations Tanicfan22's SMB3 Mario SNS's Version Smeagol14's Version see article Tako's Mario Versions Tako & Higure's SMA3 Mario Dr. M's Mario Shazzo's SMBMario Shazzo's Paper Mario Basara-kun's Version Plom5-1-00's Version Chaseallendiaz's Version Leo-22-M's Version Freddery II's Creations Nesmario123's Mario Versions otto's NESMario otto's satuzinki NESMario Orochihomer's Edit SM853's Edit teeno312's Edit ZP's Mario Edits sc1614's Edit see article Yagoshi's Edit see article Bigshowofall's Edit Thunderbert's Version codys1993's BiS Mario mumin's Edit SuperMario193281's Mario Edits MarioPingasRobotnik's Dr.Mario see article Ivan Luiz - Dr.Mario 4Shared Omega Mario jakobthecool867's Paper Mario jakobthecool867's Referee Mario Tanicfan22's Mario Edit Txpot's MK Mario KoopaKingdom.com's Mario Stryfe's Mario Moldredd's Rario Tetsuo9999's Nario Symbiote Pocket Mario Tanicfan22's SMB1 Mario mariotime's Version tmtm's Version Kairi's Masao orz's Brave Masao S.Nara's Version BBH's SuperMario Patch Evil Mario Edit Andersonkenya1's Clone Mario SephirothX2004's Version Jermboy27's Tanooki Mario Cristian Ciomic's Fire Mario Edit Mario11766's Shadow Mario Mario11766's Baby Mario Mario11766's Mario&Luigi Mario11766's Somari Nimaime's FCWarriors2 Tomoki's Version mituba's Version Dingybird2012's Creations Pichu's Somari Mario Collection SSF Mario Masao (MvC) Rapthemonkey9's Shadow Mario SC1614's KOF Mario Tylor's Super Mario Edit Gold Mario Ver2.9 Homario Will Of Prison Flame Maaarioooo!!!! (Pass: M) gsmario LuigiTheYoshi11's FireMario}} Mario (originally known as Fagman) is the infamous, super ugly Italian furfag of the Super Mario video game series, as well as the company mascot of the rapidly dying company Nintendo. He invaded the scene as the pretend protagonist and playable character of the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong, and rightfully became a villain in the next game before going back and teaching kids that animal cruelty is a good thing. Now faggoty ass "Animal Welfare Supporters" invade the world. Thanks a lot Mario! In the Mario Games, he usually ends up saving Princess Peach, Who gets herself kidnappped on purpose just because she herself has a furfag crush on Mario's totally awesome and 120-times more likeable arch nemesis, Bowser. In M.U.G.E.N, he has been made several times by idiots who actually like this rubbish franchise, which are listed below. With several different releases, Mario is among one of the most overrated and overmade characters for the game, as well as being a character with many different pointless gimmicks and worthless gameplay. In fact, ShinRyoga & Neo Ankh's Super Mario and Team S.M.R.T.'s Homer Simpson were once ranked as the most downloaded M.U.G.E.N characters in history by other idiot fanatics of the series. Fagio has the worst fanbase of all time, made almost entirely of lunatics who REFUSE to allow anyone to say anything remotely negative of their beloved fat, furfag Italian dude. (Note:This fake article is purely meant for kicks and giggles. Please do not take it seriously. I have nothing against Nintendo, or Mario. (While I'm not a big fan of Mario, I don't actually hate him.) I also mean no true ill against his fans. Remember, this article is a joke.) MugoUrth (talk) 22:09, December 27, 2013 (UTC)